bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Histórias de Vegetais
Histórias de Vegetais is the European Portuguese dub of VeggieTales. The show was distributed by LNK in Portugal (including SOL for the Jonah movie) on DVD in 2006. It also aired on RTP in an unknown year.http://www.rtp.pt/programa/tv/p19525/ Translations and Voices Episodes *Contos Estaladiços (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) (Crispy Stories) *As Uvas da Ira (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) (The Grapes of Wrath) *Os Meus Vizinhos? (Are You My Neighbor?) (My Neighbors?) *Rack, Shack e Benny (Rack, Shack and Benny) (same translation) *David e o Pickle Gigante (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (same translation not counting Dave's name change) *Pepinho e o Petas Espacial (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) (Larry-Boy and the Space Alien) *Madame Baga (Madame Blueberry) (same translation) *Será o Fim da Tontaria? (The End of Silliness?) (Will It Be The End of Silliness?) *Pepininho e a Erva Boato (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) (same translation not counting LarryBoy's name change) *O Rei Jorge e o Patinho (King George and the Ducky) (same translation) *Ester... A Rapariga que se Tornou Rainha (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lyle e o Vicking Amável (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (Lyle and the Kindly Viking) *A Contagem Final das Canções Tontas (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) (The Final Count of the Silly Songs) *O Maravilhoso Mundo do Auto-Tenimento (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) (same translation) *A Balada do Pequeno Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) (same translation) *A Grande Guerra das Tartes (Duke and the Great Pie War) (The Great War of the Pies) *A Busca da Escova de Cabelo do Sansão (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) (The Search for Samson's Hairbrush) Movies *Histórias de Vegetais: O Filme (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) (VeggieTales: The Movie) Lessons *Uma lição em saber lidar com o medo (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Uma lição sobre o perdão (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Uma lição sobre o amor ao próximo (Are You My Neighbor?) *Uma lição sobre a defesa de valores (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Uma lição em auto-estima (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Uma lição em falar a verdade (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Uma lição em gratidão (Madame Blueberry) *Uma lição sobre a importância da familia (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Uma lição em saber lidar com brigões (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) Descriptions Dave and the Giant Pickle Alguma vez te sentiste pequeno demais para fazeres algo realmente grande? É assim que um pequeno pastor chamado David se sente quando os seus irmãos mais velhos partem em defesa da pátria, deixando o David a tomar conta das ovelhas. Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Uma pequena peta vai transformar-se num grande problema par o Espargo Júnior! Com o prémio de bowling favorito do pai em pedaços, o Júnior não se vai escapar a um castigo... até que um estranho visitante o aconselha a esconder o sucedido com uma pequena mentira. O pai engole a história, mas o Júnior repara que o seu novo amigo agora parece muito maior e menos engraçado! Madame Blueberry Porquê tão azul? Porque a Madame Baga quer mais coisas. É certo que tem tudo o que precisa - bons amigos, comida com fartura, uma bela casa na árvore onde viver - mas alguns dos seus amigos têm muito mais. Conheces o sentimento? The End of Silliness? Sim, é verdade. Num rasgo de audácia o Gustavo O Espargo cancelou a "Canção Tonta de Luís Pepino"! Junta-te à história nesta colectânea acelerada de canções em que o Luís Pepino afoga as mágoas na loja de gelados do Júlio Abóbora. Conseguirá o Júlio animar o infeliz Pepino? Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed O Espargo Júnior e a Laura aprendem como facilmente os rumores se espalham quando acidentalmente lançam um boato sobre o mordomo do Pepininho, o Alfredo! Quando dão por isso, a sua pequena história está a espalhar-se como uma erva daninha por Hortocidade inteira. King George and the Ducky Como todos os reis, ele tinha um castelo muito bonito e um pequeno reino adorável. Mas, ao contrário dos outros reis, O Rei Jorge passava a maioria do tempo... na banheira! Porquê? Porque era lá que brincava com o seu brinquedo preferido: o seu patinho de borracha. Mas só um patinho não era suficiente. Ele queria todos os patinhos! Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen Quando uma rapariga de uma pequena cidade se torna rainha e acorda com o peso do mundo nos ombros e o destino do seu povo nas mãos, será ela capaz de arranjar a coragem necessária para fazer o que é certo? Repleto de drama, humor e de ótimas músicas, Ester... A Rapariga que se Tornou Rainha ensina as crianças a "nunca terem medo de fazer o que é certo"! Lyle the Kindly Viking Não percas o Espargo Júnior como Lyle e o Vicking Amável nesta hilariante aventura musical dos Vegetais! A tua família inteira vai cantar - e rir - ao mesmo tempo que aprende que "partilhar dá-nos mais do que verdadeiramente queremos - amigos!" The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Hilariantemente apresentada pelos Piratas Que Não Fazem Nada, os piratas motivadores preferidos de todos, A Contagem Final das Canções Tontas responde à pergunta que todos os fãs de Canções Tontas se colocam: qual é a Canção Tonta mais tonta de sempre? Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Prepara-te para veres o Bob O Tomate, o Luís Pepino e o resto da malta dos Vegetais zarparem até alto mar nesta esplêndida aventura. Repleto de música, gargalhadas e algumas das mais tolas aventuras a serem engolidas de uma vez só, esta é a história do Jonas e a baleia como nunca antes a viste. Uma história onde todos aprendem que uma das melhores prendas que podem dar, ou receber, é uma segunda oportunidade. The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! O que é o Auto-Tenimento? Francamente, não sabemos. Mas o Luís Pepino tem a certeza que envolve um aparelho automático vindo do futuro, crianças robôs cantantes e algumas bizarras atuações dos três personagens favoritos dos Vegetais a cantarem clássicos musicais. The Ballad of Little Joe Junta-te ao Pequeno Joe (protagonizado pelo Luís Pepino) e às suas ervilhas francesas numa aventura que os vai levar de uma mina abandonada diretamente para Dodge Ball City, com a fé do Pequeno Joe a ser testada a toda a hora! Slogans *Histórias de Vegetais é Um Fenómeno de Entretenimento! (Vol. 1) *Histórias de Vegetais é uma Genial Série para Toda a Família! (Vol. 2) *Três Novos Episódios a Não Perder! (Vol. 3) *Mais Duas Histórias dos Vegetais Mais Divertidos de Sempre! (Vol. 5) Fun Facts Trivia *While The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie had a release in Portugal, it used the Brazilian dub. *The cover for the European Portuguese release of Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush has the entire logo for the episode in the Indiana Jones-esque font. *For Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, like the Czech and Polish versions, the dub's title completely removes references to Jonah. Remarks *The dub's title for Lyle the Kindly Viking adds the conjunction "and" to the title, making it seem as if Lyle is with/allied with another kindly Viking. However, the others are actually against him, and his allies are not Vikings. **This also happens on the prototype cover for VeggieTales Super Comics Volume One. Gallery Historias de Vegetais Vol. 1.png Historias de Vegetais Vol. 2.png Historias de Vegetais Vol. 3.png Historias de Vegetais Vol. 4.png Historias de Vegetais Vol. 5.png historias_de_vegetais_o_filme.jpg Vegetais.jpeg.jpg Vegetaissansão(baratta-infantil).jpg References Category:DVDs Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Dubs in Romance Languages